The present invention relates to devices for administering a massage or deep tissue treatment, and more specifically to devices which can be used to self-administer such a treatment.
People experience back pain and other types of muscular pain for a variety of reasons. For example, bodily pain and discomfort can be caused by heavy lifting and over-exertion. Further, lower back pain can result when a person's legs are of differing lengths. A number of treatments are available for combating this pain and discomfort. Medicines, such as pain relievers and muscle relaxants, are available over-the-counter and can be used to relieve the pain and relax the muscles for short periods of time. The major drawback in using these medications is that they last for such a short period of time. Should the pain reoccur or persist, more medication must be purchased and used. Continued use of these medicines can also become quite costly. Therefore, the medications currently available without a prescription often do not have a lasting effect and can be relatively expensive.
Another method for treating deep tissue and muscular discomfort is deep muscular massage. This technique of treating muscular discomfort aids in the relief of bodily and emotional tension. The effects of this method of treatment are also relatively short-term. Further, this method has the additional drawback of requiring an additional person. In other words, the person suffering from the muscular discomfort must seek out the services of one capable of providing such a deep muscular massage. Therefore, this method involves scheduling a treatment during a time period in which the provider is available. This availability is usually limited to normal business hours, and thus can require the person needing treatment to seek time away from work. It is therefore often difficult to schedule a treatment during hours which are convenient for the person experiencing the discomfort. Still further, this method can also become quite expensive. Because the effects of this treatment are short-lived, a series of repeat visits is often necessary. The need for repeat visits further increases the costs associated with this method of treatment.
Finally, the person experiencing the discomfort may seek out the services of a chiropractor. Chiropractors generally utilize a system of therapy in which disease or discomfort is considered the result of an abnormal function of the nervous system. Treatment by a chiropractor usually involves the manipulation of the spinal column and other bodily structures. As with the methods described above, while chiropractic treatment does relieve the pain and discomfort, the relief provided is often temporary. Further, chiropractic visits can become expensive, especially if a lengthy course of treatments is needed. Still further, as with deep tissue massage, the person experiencing discomfort must schedule a chiropractic treatment during hours in which the chiropractor is available, which can be inconvenient for the person experiencing discomfort.
Therefore, a method and a device for treating muscular ailments is needed which will allow a person to self-administer a treatment that alleviates pain and discomfort. Further, such a device is needed that can provide relatively inexpensive relief from the pain and discomfort. Still further, a device is needed that provides relief from muscular ailments without the need for medications.